Steeling Yourself
by MrMarauder98
Summary: Fem!Ash. When you see the truth of the world, the only thing you can do is try to fit in. One little girl sees the truth of a world where power is everything, and as such, gains a dream as she gazes between Champions. She'll need to steel herself for the coming events, after all, if she flinches even once, it might just all end! Specialist!Trainer (TechnicalRewriteofKingsNature)
1. Truth

_It'd been a surprise when she'd ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby girl._

 _Delia had felt it in her heart that she was going to have a handsome baby boy to look after but it seemed like her heart was just teasing her. Had she wanted a baby boy? Yes, she had. She had wanted to teach him manners that would make ladies swoon and tease him about changing his underwear but having a daughter to raise seemed even better as she looked down at the wrapped bundle nestled safely in her arms._

 _A daughter._

 _Her beautiful baby daughter._

 _Her beautiful baby daughter that had no name._

 _She'd had hundreds of names ready for a baby boy but not even one ready in case she would give birth to a girl, but that didn't matter. As she gazed down at her daughter, something seemed to well up inside her. She knew this feeling; the feeling of a defining moment. A moment when everything seems to go still, as her choice would change everything in the coming years._

 _She felt this feeling only once before. A night nearly 9 months previous when she'd decided to meet with a handsome man that had asked her to dinner on a whim. An army man with a beaming smile and a sarcastic wit that would make even an Alakazam crack a smile._

 _She'd pondered his offer when this feeling had built within her._

 _She'd said yes, and it'd been a weeklong whirlwind romance until he had to leave._

 _They hadn't used any protection._

 _Now she had a daughter._

 _That feeling seemed to build and build within her before she decided on a gender-neutral name._

 _Ash. Yes. Ash would be her name. Short for Ashlyn for whenever she got into some trouble or mischief._

 _Delia found herself smiling as she slowly rocked her sleeping child._

 _Ashlyn Ketchum._

 _Her little bundle of Ash._

 **xXxXx**

 _Her little Ash grew quickly, almost too quickly as time seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, her little bundle of Ash had turned into a mischievous 4-year-old that barely cried when she skinned her knees or tried to catch some of the local Pidgey with her bare hands earning her pecks that would deter her for all of 5 minutes before she was trying again, despite her bleeding hands._

 _Delia had learned some valuable lessons during that time; namely child rearing is not as easy as those 'For Dummy' books had made it seem. Thank Mew for her loyal MrMime and his advanced grasp with Telekinesis._

 _Telekinesis to catch the child when she fell from the backyard tree. Telekinesis to ward off a furious Pidgeotto that Ash had startled from its nest in that same tree. Telekinesis for anything and everything; Cooking, cleaning, and shopping. Nothing couldn't be fixed with a little Telekinesis._

 _It was then she that she started to notice the signs. Even as her little Ash went for 4 years old to 7 in the blink of an eye. She never seemed to settle down and was always getting herself into trouble with the local Pokemon._

 _Only Mew knew how she had snuck of upon Samuel's poor Alakazam with a pair of scissors..._

 _Not only that. Her little Ash (Not so little anymore she knew) seemed so besotted with Pokemon. She barely watched the Tv and knew next to nothing about battling Pokemon, but she somehow always seemed to find them wherever she went. Afterward came trouble. There was no stopping it._

 _Beach? A family of Poliwag overlooked by a Poliwhirl. She joined them seamlessly playing in the water and throwing sand at one another. At least until Ash had accidentally stood on a Poliwag's growing tail which made it fire a reflexive watergun which blasted her baby backward flat onto her back._

 _The Poliwhirl was there suddenly flexing its fists as it stared at her little bundle of Ash before MrMime was there protecting her child. Delia had been so scared that the Poliwhirl would attack and she only had MrMime to help but the Poliwhirl had only gestured her children back into the sea while sending a plume of water to drench her MrMime._

 _Hours later, her daughter's chest would be black and blue from the bruising, but she wouldn't stop grinning. That star struck look her daughter had stuck on her face would sear itself into her mind and she knew her little Ashlyn would be a Pokemon Trainer of some kind once she reached the required age._

 _Viridian city? She'd taken her daughter to the city for the first time to get her used to big crowds, but nothing had seemed to faze her except for the fact that buildings could get so tall. It didn't really come as a surprise when she'd turned around to find her daughter and MrMime both missing. Delia just found a small smile adorning her face as she brought some MooMoo milk Ice cream for later._

 _It did come as a surprise to receive a call from the local Pokemon Centre's Nurse Joy, but that ended when she was told her little Ash had been stung by a startled Weedle. She'd rushed to the Pokemon Centre to find her daughter a little pale but grinning all the same while Nurse Joy seemed to be considering giving her some sort of Mental health counseling._

 _Another few minutes and her daughter might have died. Despite MrMime's wonderful teleporting skills. Even a young Weedle's poison was strong enough to knock out a grown human adult, and for a small child like Ashlyn… well 'Dire' didn't necessarily cover it_

 _Delia found herself acting worried and fussing over her beautiful troublesome daughter, but in the back of mind, she found herself a little numb to it. This just seemed to be her daughter's life. Seamlessly befriending any Pokemon before something seemed to happen that got her hurt._

 _Pidgeotto and its nest. Poliwag and its tail. The Weedle. Samuel's Alakazam. Samuel's Dragonite (Sworn to secrecy, Delia still found herself giggling about it once the fear went away) A Seadra… well, she got the point._

 _But all that reckless energy seemed to stop one night._

 _It was late, but something had been keeping her awake. It wasn't long until she realized the Tv in the lounge was going. She'd shrugged on her gown and crept down the stairs to find something surprising; Her little Ash was sitting completely still watching the Tv._

 _Delia could count on one hand with fingers still left over the number of times she'd seen her 9-year-old daughter so still. Her eyes were glued to the screen and Delia couldn't help but groaning aloud when she saw what was being watched._

 _A battle. A recent battle between the newest champions from different regions. Lance of the Blackthorn clan and Steven Stone, heir to the Devon Corps company. Both had only recently become champions and the media was playing up the whole 'Rival's' angle which just seemed to egg them on._

 _Delia should have known what was coming when her daughter had asked to go to the Oaks._

 _She sent her daughter the 'look' which made her squirm before Ashlyn her blurted out that she had wanted to ask Professor Oak something. Delia found herself giving in. It wasn't often Ashlyn asked for something, usually happy being a free spirit that got into trouble._

 _So, it came as no surprise when Ashlyn marched straight up to a bemused Professor Oak the next day and asked for a Pokemon, specifically; A Steel type. Samuel sent her a look which Delia just rolled her eyes at. Samuel had healed up her little Ash so many times over the years that this didn't come as a surprise._

 _The only surprising part was the Steel typing her precious daughter wanted. She'd thought that her little Ash would've wanted a Dragon-type like many other kids wanting to be just like their new idol; Lance. She'd surprised Delia once again._

" _Oh?" Samuel spoke with a carefully crafted neutral face that Delia had seen him use a hundred times on his own Grandson, Gary, whenever he asked for a Pokemon. "You do know you can't actually be a Pokemon trainer until your 13, right?" he said to her daughter._

 _Delia found herself hiding a grin as she watched her daughters face fall before rearranging itself into the cutest pout imaginable that she aimed at the Professor._

 _It didn't help._

 _But Delia found herself thinking that maybe she could do something about it…_

 _ **xXxXx**_

 _Time flew by once again as many milestones were passed. Her daughter entered double digits, the first among the small group of kids that lived in pallet town and it made her an instant case of jealousy that she was the oldest._

 _Delia found herself slowly teaching her daughter about Pokemon; She wasn't Professor Oak's assistant just in name; she had put in the hard work for her degree and now used that knowledge to teach her daughter the basics about Pokemon training._

 _It started with the basics of the basics; Exercise and Nutrition._

 _Even a Rattata can outrun a human in speed or outlast a human in endurance. There is no contest. Even in their newly born state, Pokemon were just better than humans in nearly every way. But to improve, they needed a stable exercise plan that could help improve their strengths and shore up their weaknesses._

 _In the wild, this translated to the constant fight for survival._

 _Too slow? Sprint drills. The Pokemon might hate it, but Pokemon bodies are ever changing; in a constant state of flux due to their cells and the mysterious energy inside them. Its why the older a Pokemon gets, the stronger it'll usually be. Sprint drills might not show a large increase in speed for a slow Pokemon, but that small sprint might be the difference to dodging an attack and retaliating to win the match or taking the attack and fainting, therefore losing the match._

 _Bad endurance? Running, lots of running, mixed in with some drills to work on their attacks. The key is starting off small and increasing in increments to help your Pokemon improve without hurting itself. For example; Have your Pikachu run along the beach as many times as it can until it can't go any further, then let it blast as much electricity as possible before starting with that as your baseline._

 _A single extra Thunderbolt is an improvement. Start small and improve slowly._

 _Nutrition wise; Every Pokemon has a favorite food. Save it as a treat for good work or an outstanding performance and give them their second or third favorite as the basis to their diet. The more active a Pokemon; the more they need to eat and how often they eat is also affected._

 _Champion level Pokemon will be eating near constantly when not training, battling or sleeping because the routine to improve is so strenuous that they need a steady source of nutrients to keep up with their training and keep their bodies fed._

 _It's also the same for starter level Pokemon for serious trainers. Beginner level Pokemon have a lot of training to do, especially if the trainer is going to try and complete the Gym circuit of their respective region._

 _Not only that, most beginner level Pokemon have evolutions they want to reach. Evolutions that require certain stimulus to be achieved. It's not just all about battling. Weight, muscle density, calorie intake and many more all mixing together could affect when a Pokemon evolved._

 _Delia was so proud of her little Ashlyn, learning everything she could teach her in the 4 short years. Not only that but she'd also started puberty! She was so proud of her little bundle of Ash even if the thickheaded girl ignored everything because nothing seems to exist except for Pokemon in her little girl's mind._

 _Opening the door in just a singlet and panties? She's done it. Delia had shouted at her for near 10 minutes after apologizing to the Mailman. She'd managed to get the point across that she was too be dressed appropriately always when out of the house, even if her daughter didn't seem to understand the idea behind it._

 _She pitied the poor fool that took an interest in her daughter._

 _But time was up now. Her daughter was leaving on her journey tomorrow. There was still so much she had wanted to teach her, but she knew there were some things trainer could only learn by experiencing it themselves._

 _She just hoped that Ashlyn didn't annoy the wrong Pokemon. At least until whatever starter she got was strong enough to defend her._

 _Then again… she wouldn't be surprised. Delia knew her daughter would come home with some great stories happy as can be. Injured or not._

 _That was enough for her._

 _ **xXxXx**_

I yawned and stretched like a Persian as I arched my back before my brain caught up with my body.

Today!

It was today I received my first Pokemon! I let the excitement build inside my chest and lungs before letting it all out in a large exhale. Right. Right… Shower first, then eat some food. Double check my bag has everything and make sure I have the proper clothes packed even though I'm sure Mom went over everything while I was sleeping. After that… after that was to race to the Professor's lab. Nothing was going to keep me from getting a Pokemon.

Time to move!

I ripped the blankets off and sprang out of bed like the athletic teenager I was. I grinned knowing Gary, Chester and Rayne wouldn't be able to copy what I just did. While not everything was a competition (thanks very much Gary), I was the oldest and needed to set the standard.

I raced to the shower and hurriedly washed, scrubbing furiously and turning the water off before reaching out and- damn! Forgot my towel again!

This was the third time this week dammit. I scolded myself silently as I walked back to my room-

"Not again Ashlyn! How many times have I told you to have clothes on when walking around the house!" I grimaced as my Mom, Delia Ketchum shouted at me. Clothes… They didn't seem that important. If all my privates were covered properly, what did it matter for? Everyone was the same anyway underneath anyway; just different sizes.

Not compared to Pokemon anyway.

Pokemon. Which I was going to get today. I shivered in excitement as I dressed in my workout clothes which were made from a very stretchy yet durable material I hadn't bothered to learn the name of. Both items were black in color and were skin tight; Sports Bra and work out shorts.

All my bits were covered and supported. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled as I hurriedly brushed my hair and put it into a tail. If only I could just go out like this but noooooo, I needed to put on a shirt and shorts which were green and black respectively.

Stupid rules.

I launched myself downstairs to see a stack of Oran berry pancakes in my spot at the table. I sat down and started choking them down, barely chewing. I didn't want to be late after all. I hadn't sneakily taken some sleeping pills last night for no reason. I would've been too excited to sleep. No, I had been too excited to sleep!

Hence the pills.

"Thanks, Mom" I forced out through my mouthful. Though the words came out broken up and garbled, Mom just turned around and gave me a sweet smile and I knew she was mentally congratulating herself like she did every time I used my manners.

I rolled my eyes and mentally stuck my tongue out at her. Peh! Manners!

Of course, all this was secondary I knew. Mom had let me soak up everything she could teach me in 4 years but deep down I knew it all came to a single point in this world.

Might makes right.

I learned that night the truth of this world as I finished watching the champions battle. Lance won, but only just. It had ended with Lance's Dragonite and Steven's Metagross. The Dragonite won and Steven was practically ignored afterward by the league reporters as they all converged on Lance.

Lance tried to bring Steven into it but was summarily ignored. Steven just stood there with a plastic smile on his face as everyone congratulated Lance and talked to Lance and asked questions at Lance. It became all about Lance.

At the time I could remember myself asking why they weren't talking to Steven and Mom just shook her head at me and didn't answer.

It was because he had lost I learned later. He had lost the final battle in the World Champions Competition. What I saw was his Metagross taking out Lance's Charizard and then almost beating Lance's Dragonite straight afterward with no rest, no potions, nothing.

The sheer endurance, training, and trust needed to nearly beat a pair of champion level Pokemon with just his starter must have been phenomenal. Not only were they champion level Pokemon, Charizard was classified as a Fire/Flying Pokemon. A fire type, which was super effective against the Metagross line, and yet Steven's Metagross had won even though it had the disadvantage.

It hadn't won undamaged though. If it had… well, I think the outcome of the battle might've been very different. It was bad luck for Steven or good planning on Lance's part to save his strongest Pokemon for the very end.

Which was a Dragon-type, probably the strongest type in the world! They could learn elemental moves, psychic type moves and even Ice-type moves which were super effective against them. They were THE type everyone wanted, just because they were so naturally strong. Even a half trained Dragon is stronger than most other Pokemon, just due to its natural resillience and power.

That was what Steven's Metagross nearly conquered, after stomping down Lance's Charizard.

That's why I want a Steel-type as my starter. It didn't matter if it was a common Magnemite or an ultra-rare Riolu. I would make do. I'm going to capture every Steel-type out there starting with the 3 Pokemon in Kanto.

Might makes right.

I'm going to have might on my side. I'm going to capture and train the world's strongest Steel-type team. I'm going to crush every Steel-type trainer out there and take the title of the Steel-type master from Steven Stone.

That is my dream.

That is what I have been working towards for the last 4 years.

 **xXxXx**


	2. Ideals

Ashlyn Ketchum.

My full name stared back at me from the screen of my brand new Pokedex. It was a dark green color with silver highlights around the edges. It was mine now, my name just made it official. It had been made specifically for me; All thanks to Professor Samuel Oak – Kanto's premier Pokemon Professor.

And one boring old man.

"… and this is the newest version of the Pokedex which can double as your trainer ID in emergencies, as well as being a perfectly capable navigation and communications device all in one, with access to the Global Pokemon Net. An all-in-one device, less hassle that way. Now for your journey; I'll be giving you 3 standard Pokeball's to start you off along with… "

I knew why he was saying what he was saying; It was apart of being our Sponsor and he had to dot his I's and cross his T's, or he could get in trouble with the League if something happened to us that he could've prevented by saying a few words.

Not that he would get in any real trouble I knew. He was Samuel Oak after all.

"… and if you're taking the official league circuit, you'll start off with the gym in Pewter city, lead by Brock. After that is Cerulean led by the Waterflower sisters, after which is Vermillion…'' Pewter was my first stop, as it was the closest place I knew of that could potentially hold my next Pokemon for my team if I discounted Viridian forest and the 1 percent chance of finding the Pokemon I wanted in there.

I shifted my balance back and forth from my heels to my toes and back again as I pointedly ignored Gary's stink eye that he was giving me. Just because he loved listening to his Grandpa go on and on didn't mean everyone did. We already knew all this anyway and I don't know why he was so interested in hearing it again.

"… remember to watch out for wild swarms of Pokemon. It's a new experience that has been happening here in Kanto. If you do run into one, record it with your Pokedex as you retreat! Yes, Gary! That means I DON'T want you fighting them all, even if you have caught some new Pokemon"

I smiled beautifully when Gary turned towards me with his sullen face. I could see the red creeping up his cheeks as he stared at me in anger. Getting told off in front of us all by his own Grandpa… I giggled inside my own head a bit as he turned away with a huff.

"… and that's it. Thank you all for coming and I wish you good luck on your journey and hope you all fulfill your dreams. Remember my warnings and stay safe. Ashlyn, stay behind. Your Pokemon has arrived".

'BOOYA!' I shouted inside my own head as I skipped forward. The other 3, all of which had turned to leave spun around as if they had only just noticed I hadn't received a Pokemon yet. Which was true by the way they were now staring at me and the fact they all held Pokeballs and I didn't.

Gary, like he had always wanted, had received a Squirtle; The tiny turtle Pokemon. The hardy water types were the most defensive of the starting trio here in Kanto. They had tremendously hard shells, formed to protect themselves from physical attacks and help them retaliate. Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, which then evolved into the huge hulking form that was known as Blastoise that had huge cannon like structures protruding from their shells.

It was a tossup between Chester and Rayne on who would receive which Pokemon, their choices being between Charmander and Bulbasaur.

Rayne chose the fire type which I find amusing and ironic because her name was Rayne, like water, which the Charmander line hated.

Charmander could eventually evolve into massive, pseudo dragon's; Charizard. Their temper tantrums were infamous among the Kanto trainers and because they had so much power and speed behind them, they were all about 'Attack, attack again and then attack once more' until the enemy is defeated.

Chester went last and got the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was a grass/poison type with great versatility. When fully evolved into its final form of Venusaur; it specialized in stopping opposing Pokemon with a multitude of attacks that included status inducing spores, movement restricting vines and health draining techniques.

But all that didn't matter anymore as I caught site of a Pokeball popping out of the machine behind Professor Oak's desk; red and white like all the others but it held MY Pokemon. My first Steel-type. I had to know what it was! A common Magnemite? I could work with that! Especially if it had the magnet pull ability which would make my life 100 times easier in the future.

Or maybe it's an Onix…No, no don't be stupid. I knew it wasn't an Onix. No one would give one out as a starter Pokemon. Maybe a more common steel-type from a different region then (if you knew where to look)? A Bronzor from the Sinnoh region or maybe a Klink from the Kalos region. Both would be good starter type Pokemon.

I shook my head once again I was tempted to hurdle the professor's desk. I channeled all my excitement and took a deep breath even though I could still feel myself trembling as I exhaled. I did it 3 more times before Professor Oak was standing in front of me, Pokeball in hand.

I could feel the others behind me, staying back like everyone else did for them when they chose their Pokeball's.

"You should be very thankful to your Mother Ashlyn" What? My head snapped up as my eyes met his.

"Wha-? What do you mean Professor?" He just chuckled before handing me the Pokeball.

It was lighter than I expected as I hefted it in my hand. The outside was smooth and cool to touch, the red and white design reflecting the lights from inside the lab making it almost shine. My heart was thundering in my ears as I bounced it up and down before using an underhand toss to release whatever Pokemon was inside.

The Pokeball hit the ground and released the Pokemon inside with a flash of red before the inertia system rebounded the Pokeball back towards me which I caught with a small fumble. I glanced up and met eyes with my new Pokemon as my heart seemed to stop as I took in what was standing before me.

It had a resemblance with some sort of bird and was covered in a light blue down which was looked thick enough to insulate against the cold. Its head was dark blue with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down behind it out of site. But even as I described it inside my head, I still said its species name out loud.

"A Piplup" I breathed out in awe.

Mom had somehow gotten me a freaking Piplup! Which evolved into an Empoleon! The only known Water/Steel typing in existence!

I mentally gave myself a few slaps as I crouched down to Piplup's level. Don't become an Idiot. Don't become an Idiot… Don't squeal either! Act cool!

"Hi! I'm your new trainer, Ashlyn Ketchum. You already look like a strong water type and I'm sure your amazing. We'll talk properly later okay?" It's.. (He? She?) Probably a male based on my readings, female Piplup were super-rare and mainly used for breeding instead of battling. Its little chest puffed up with pride as I gave it a compliment before it chirped at me.

I mentally melted into a puddle of goo at the adorable sound.

Awwwwww!

No! Resist the cuteness and think about the fact that you're starting off with a FREAKING PIPLUP!

This. Was. AWESOME!

And I would remember this moment for the rest of my life I suddenly knew. This feeling. This pulsing in my chest as I started to bond with my first Pokemon. It was almost like a second heartbeat that was making me dizzy with euphoria as my clouded thoughts spun and spun like a maelstrom with my emotions along for a ride.

I recalled Piplup after getting its consent before nodding to Professor Oak. I spun around and launched myself into a sprint.

My destination?

My Mom.

The best Mom in the world.

 **xXxXx**

So, there was a lot of crying which soon turned into blubbering, wet works and babbling incoherently which I'll only ever admit to myself did indeed happen as I thanked Mom. Everyone else is sworn to secrecy (Mom). Afterward came a lot of cooing and making Piplup's chest puff out in pride as we sacrificed our pride as human beings to cater to his every need.

I think Mom has earned his eternal loyalty with the amount of food she tried feeding him with, not that he accepted at first. But Moms delicious cooking can overcome even a Pokémon's pride it seems

Now I just need to catch up.

But now as I take my first few steps out of Pallet town with my Pokemon by my side, I feel free.

There were no chains holding me down excluding the one between my mother and me. No MrMime to stop me from going where I wanted, no stupid rules I must follow even if I don't want to. Nothing, nada, and zilch.

My only concern from now is working steadily towards my dreams and calling Mom every few weeks.

I am free.

And Piplup just faceplanted… again. ' _Sigh_ '

I watch as he easily pushes himself back onto his two little feet, chest puffed up and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

 _So cute!_

"All right Piplup. If we follow this path for a day or so, we'll come across a river that we'll camp next too. That's where we'll start our training. I need to figure out what you can do before we even think of battling" I say to the once again faceplanted Pokemon which just chirped back at me as it puffed its chest out even further.

I continued walking, enjoying the overcast day. While it didn't seem like it was going to rain now, it might happen tonight, which means we needed shelter by then, like the thick grove of trees near the river where I had sometimes camped with Mom.

I pulled my Pokedex out and admired the silver lining on the dark green casing for a moment before opening it up and signing in with my League account details, so I could access the Global Pokemon Net (GPN) and start researching the Piplup line properly.

 _Username: MissSteel_

 _Password: **********_

 _Name: Ashlyn Ketchum_

 _Age: 13 (D.O.B: 03/02/***)_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Brown_

Of course, now I needed to link my Pokedex to my online account and then I was done.

 _Pokemon Registered: 1_

 _Pokemon Scanned: 0_

 _Pokemon traded: 0_

Now I feel like an idiot; I hadn't even scanned Piplup yet. How would I know how to start training Piplup if I didn't even know its basic move set, dammit!

"Piplup, hold still for a moment" as I pointed the Pokedex at my Pokemon.

" **Piplup – The penguin Pokemon. Although it isn't the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with its head held high. However, it is a skilled swimmer that can dive for over ten minutes to hunt while Its thick down protects it when in artic temperatures.**

 _ **Scanning, please wait.**_

 _ **Scan completed.**_

 _ **Owner: Ashlyn Ketchum**_

 _ **This Piplup is Male and knows the moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Water Sport. Due to breeding, it can also easily learn an egg move it has inherited from one of its parents; Aqua ring.**_

 _ **Requesting data…**_

 **Accessing data…**

 **This Piplup's lineage is known: A female Empoleon and a male Milotic".**

Wow. Just wow. I can't believe how thorough the Pokedex is, even able to find out a Pokémon's lineage. The Piplup had come from Professor Rowan I knew, since Mom told me that's where she had gotten it from thanks to her status as an aid to professor Oak. So, he might've put the details there for my Pokedex to learn. I would need to thank him one day.

But for now, since the Pokedex could do all that… maybe it could help me with something else.

"Pokedex, list all known Steel-type Pokemon by region" I felt a shiver of excitement at my words. This was it, let's see if Mom and I had our research correct.

" **Requesting data…**

 **Accessing data…**

 **Kanto region: Magnemite; Magneton; Steelix; Scizor.  
Johto Region: Skarmory" –**"Stop! Include all known Pokemon that evolve into a Steel-type as well. Start again" I said in disbelief. Just in those few seconds of waiting, it had already accessed 2 regions worth of information. Skarmory itself was a bit hard for Mom and me to figure out, looks like it was Johto.

" **Requesting data…**

 **Accessing data…**

 **Kanto Region: Magnemite, Magneton; Onix (rock, ground), Steelix; Scyther (bug, flying), Scizor.  
Johto Region: Pineco (bug), Forretress; Skarmory.  
Hoenn Region: Aron, Lairon, Aggron; Mawhile; Skarmory; Nosepass (rock), Probopass; Beldum, Metang, Metagross.  
Sinnoh Region: Bronzor, Brongzong; Riolu (fighting), Lucario; Nosepass (rock), Probopass; Burmy (bug), Wormadam.  
Unova Region: Karrablast (bug), Escavalier; Drilbur (ground), Excadrill; Ferroseed, Ferrothorn.  
Kalos: Klink, Klang, Klinkang; Pawniard, Bisharp; Durant; Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash; Klefki".**

"All right, now list me all known locations in Kanto where Onix, Magnemite, and Scyther can be caught" I wanted to dance around in glee and shout in triumph to the world. This is the famous Pokedex. Not just a tool to record Pokemon like I thought it was, but a tool for your whole life of being a trainer. No wonder Professor Oak is still as famous as he is after being a champion.

Don't forget rich either. The old man must be loaded. I couldn't help but giggle over his groaning about the rising cost of Pokefeed for his ranch.

" **Onix – Locations where wild Onix have been seen: The Harrison reserve, Pewter city; Mt Moon; Black Rock Tunnel; Victory Road; Sea vault Canyon.  
Scyther – Locations where wild Scyther have been seen: Viridian forest; Fuchsia Safari zone.  
Magnemite – Locations where wild Magnemite have been seen: Kanto Powerplant".**

I knew this wouldn't be easy, dammit!

Alright, be smart about this. I'll start off with what I know about Onix and Scyther.

"Pokedex, record;

Step 1: Search Viridian forest for a Scyther. Be extra careful, lone Scyther has been known to kill trainers looking to capture them. If Scyther are swarmed together, you can usually challenge them for a battle if one of them wants to be captured. Thanks, Mom! If I can't find a Scyther in… let's say 2 weeks, I'll move on.

Step 2: Get to Pewter city and go looking for the Harrison reserve. If can't find it, off to Mt Moon I go. Onix are numerous, but they require someone to enter a cave and start going downwards until they find an Onix tunnel which is very dangerous to be in unless you have a surefire way to stop a tunneling Onix in its tracks, which I don't.

I have no idea what the Harrison reserve is though. A reserve for Onix? Or a reserve where Onix can be found? Either way, its near Pewter city and that's my second stop right after Viridian forest.

Step 3… Nah, that's enough for now.

Pokedex, end recording"

 **xXxXx**

The thick grove of trees was exactly how I remembered it. The small clearing in the middle of the grove was as hidden as ever and a small Pokemon trail led right to the river which was roughly 50 feet away; barely a minute's walk.

A perfect place to start training Piplup, after I unpack of course. I was going to be here for a few days.

I swung my Silph-Co storage bag off my back and set it on the ground in front of me. Piplup waddled over, looking curious, so I gave it a quick scratch under its chin with a finger. It chirped back up at me and I had to resist the urge to give in and start grooming it right then and there.

I quickly pulled out everything from the scientifically expanded bag and laid it all on the ground before me.

3 shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, a waterproof jacket, 3 pairs of socks, a pair of sneakers for exercising in, 5 sports bras and 5 more pairs of elastic booty shorts that I used as underwear. I didn't bother re-folding the clothing and just shoved it in a pile to the side to be repacked once I was finished.

Next came my small one-person tent, along with my sleeping bag and lightweight blanket for extra warmth and a small pillow for comfort. I'd quickly set that up after sorting everything else out, I'd be using it for the next few nights, especially if it rained like I thought it would.

A small yellow wind-up torch, a tarp, a fire starter kit, a clothesline, a small hatchet, purification tablets, spare plastic containers, a berry pouch, spices for cooking, a few cans of non-perishable food and an emergency first aid kit. I didn't even bother pulling out the numerous containers of Pokefeed that were stored at the bottom.

That was everything. I quickly set my tent up and used my clothesline as a rope to hang my tarp over it for extra weather protection. I started gathering some stones from the nearby river with Piplup helping me and I grinned at its longing looks back towards it each time we left.

I gathered some of the smaller sticks that were in the grove before using my hatchet to cut down a small shriveled tree that seemed dead. It would make for some good firewood for the next few days, it'd be worth the hard work to cut it up into sizeable pieces.

Even as I packed my clothes back into my bag, I had a sudden realization.

Mom wasn't here.

Mom couldn't enforce her damn rules because she wasn't here!

I quickly tore off my shirt, shorts, socks, and boots leaving me in just my sports bra and booty shorts. I closed my eyes and felt the small breeze on my body and wiggled my toes into the slightly damp grass and dirt beneath my feet.

This place was heaven.

A cute chirp from beside me broke me from my trance.

Piplup was already walking off towards the river and I gave out a small laugh as I raced past it; earning me a startled squawking sound which made me laugh even more. The river was the perfect place to start training my water type, especially with its water-type moves, as it could easily re-hydrate using the clear river water!

The next few days were going to be the best!

 **xXxXx**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Now just let me make something clear; This story is a rewrite of King's Nature featuring a female Ash, a different type specialization and a totally different plotline (though some might be similar). This story will also contain other elements which ill explain later, but for now, be assured it was given** it's 'M' **rating for a reason; will mainly involve a little gore, exploration of someone trying to find their sexuality, Pokemon team rocket stuff drugs or something… {Off screen most likely since that's not most people thing}**

 **The Pokemon the Pokedex readout have been chosen for a reason. The ones I've left our will still feature (No Alola Pokemon just yet) but it might be a while for some of them. I've got the basic plot for the first few arcs already written.**

 **And for those of you that are also fans of Sand and Iron, that's also going through a rewrite with the first chapter finished already! I'm officially back and I hope I can stay around longer this time.**

 **Please enjoy! Leave a review if you want but make sure to follow and fav!**


	3. Beginning

After triple checking the water was safe for me to enter, I dove in startling some wild Magikarp, all of which just blew bubbles at me before letting the small current carry them away. How such a stupid Pokemon evolved into a terror of the seas was beyond me.

I waved and grinned as Piplup twirled, clearly happy as it coiled and spun around me. I quickly went up for air and then came back down and started playing with Piplup in an uncomplicated game of tag where I only ever lost. Piplup ruled the water, but I would rule the land.

But fun time was over.

It was time to train.

I climbed out after gesturing Piplup to follow and wrung my black hair out before pulling it into a quick Ponyta tail, so it wouldn't get in my eyes. I started stretching while Piplup looked on and before to long, it started trying to copy me; swinging its small arms back and forth or trying to raise them above its head.

"Alright Piplup, training time. Make sure to try your best okay?" I asked getting a positive sounding chirp in return. "Right, Piplup, Bubble attack on that tree over there!" I commanded while pointing behind it. I watched on as Piplup spun around and unleashed a plethora of bubbles, only some of which hit the tree.

"Again!" Did Piplup's accuracy need work? Or was the attack usually this widespread and it couldn't really be focused more. I knew Bubble-beam was the more powerful version of this move… maybe it was more compact as well.

The attack didn't change the second, third or fourth time it was used what so ever. So, I needed to change tactics and instead of using Bubble for concise damage, I should use it more as an area of effect attack to hamper other Pokemon or block them from getting close. I nodded to myself, but I knew I should check the Pokedex just in case.

"Alright Piplup, Pound that large standing rock. I want you to break it or push it into the water alright? Go!" Another positive sounding chirp before it rushed the rock and smacked itself into it.

The rock didn't budge and Piplup bounced backward. I'm honestly surprised it didn't trip… maybe it was just walking? It seemed to be running fine, but I'd soon see.

It tried again and again to get the rock to break or move with no avail. All apart of my plan. How did Piplup handle failure? Did it stubbornly keep attacking or did it storm off in a huff incensed it couldn't do what it was asked?

Stubborn. Piplup bounced off that rock again and again with no stopping.

I stepped in and gently started correcting its Pound technique. I didn't want Piplup to keep rushing in and just throwing its body and head at the rock. What I wanted was more of a shoulder charge which would only get stronger as it evolved into Prinplup and then Empoleon.

It was only a few minutes of teaching it the way I wanted it to Pound before I was happy enough to start my own training. I got on my toes and hands and started doing push-ups. I counted to 61 before I grit my teeth and got to 65 before I collapsed panting, my arms on fire.

Piplup was still going strong; pounding away.

I rolled over onto my back and sat on my bum and started sit-ups. I stopped when I got to 125, 5 more then my last record. Now my stomach muscles and lower back burned.

Improve in small increments.

Piplup was still going strong, though I could see he was starting to tire as its breathing was growing heavier.

I stood up and put my arms on the back of head so my hands over lapped and started squatting. Once again, I stopped pushing myself once I was 5 past my current record of 90. I glanced over at Piplup to see him breathing heavily and glaring cutely at the rock.

"Break time Piplup" I smiled as Piplup waddled over to me and leaned around my lower leg while still glaring at the rock. I quickly caught my breath and I knew I needed to keep going so my muscles didn't cool down.

"Alright, we're going for a run along the river. I want you to randomly use Bubble to attack trees or rocks okay? Don't stop until I do". I nodded before I started a slow jog, with my longer legs and larger gait, I easily pulled ahead. Once I got to a bend a little further up, I turned around and started jogging back to the rock Piplup had been pounding repeatedly.

I watched as Piplup attacked a splashing Magikarp and giggled quietly as I past Piplup on my way back before slowing as a large smile grew on my face.

I knew what we were going to be eating for dinner tonight!

 **xXxXx**

6 Magikarp inhabited the clearing with Piplup and I. One was slowly being roasted above the fire and another was being steadily eaten by Piplup in a rather messy way. Piplup's sharp beak could easily dig under the Magikarp's hard scales to get at the meat underneath. I ended up using the sharp edge of my hatchet once I realized I'd forgotten a knife.

I'd told Piplup to get as many as it wanted and an extra one for me. It was going to eat 5 good size Magikarp; compared to my single one.

My training must've tired Piplup out somewhat though. While we hadn't stopped until it was well into the evening and even after a full day of walking and some intense training, Piplup still looked like he could stand up and do it all over again while my body felt like cooked noodles. I hadn't pushed myself this hard in a while and I had wanted to set a good example.

Today I had only focused on its physical training and its attacking move set. Tomorrow I would examine Piplup's other moves like Water Sprout, Growl and maybe even Aqua ring, which was the one I was most excited for.

Using my fingers, I was easily able to tear the meat from the bones of the Magikarp and was greedily scoffing it down with all the manners of a baby Poochyena. Ahhhhh! Sweet succulent white meat that I loved, be at peace inside my belly! I giggled loudly drawing Piplup's attention halfway through his third Magikarp, looking just as messy as I was; scales littering the ground and beak mess-

…What was that? I went quiet as I strained to hear the noise again over the crackling fire.

There was a brief noise on the wind… like the sound of flapping wings. Mew dammit! Couldn't a girl rest after a long day?!

"Piplup, get ready to battle!" I shouted as I stood up. Suddenly my body didn't feel like a limp noodle anymore. No more aches and pains, just this trembling anticipation for what was sure to be my first battle pooling in the bottom of the stomach. I raced for my Pokedex and got my hands on it just as the flapping grew louder and a dark shadow entered the clearing.

The dark shape split into three smaller shadows as each planted themselves high up in the tree's above us.

"Pokedex, Scan" I pointed the Pokedex in the direction of one of the shapes and was rewarded with a very brief view as the scan lit the small clearing with a flash.

" **Murkrow: The darkness Pokemon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night, it brings bad luck. Murkrow are Dark/Flying dual types with a fondness for shiny things, as such they will sometimes even fight other Pokemon such as Meowth or Gabite for the right to claim anything shiny they see as theirs"**

"Oh great!" I couldn't help cursing and rolling my eyes while bemoaning the luck I held. My bad luck is even getting other Pokemon to start bringing bad luck down onto me. Isn't it enough to have my crappy luck already?! Why do I need more? Not only that, I'm not seeing just a single Murkrow, I'm seeing 3! That's like triple the bad luck…

"I'm doomed…" I muttered. I could see it now. I'd just about to catch an Onix and ill trip over a loose stone or something and break my neck… or maybe the Onix would just roll over and squish me…

"AHHH! Dammit! Piplup Bubble!" I shouted, drawing the attention that had been firmly on the last 2 dead Magikarp like the stupid idiot I was.

The Bubble attack that burst from Piplup's mouth was the best one I'd seen from my Pokemon yet. I knew immediately that it was almost at the Bubblebeam stage despite only a few hours of training; looks like Mom was right once again, battling really is the best training one can give to their Pokemon.

The Bubble attack travelled quickly, but the damn birds were quicker, easily dodging the widespread attack thanks to their aerial advantage. But my mind was made up.

They weren't going to lay a single talon on our Magikarp! I grabbed my hatchet, wind-up torch and stood protectively over the delicious food with Piplup by my side.

"Piplup, if they get close, Pound them! But keep using Bubble!" I kept my eyes on the middle Murkrow and let Piplup handle the other pair. This one was the leader I knew. I'd been dealing with hate from the Pidgey line ever since I was 4 years old, those gossipy birds always somehow knew who I was and what I'd done and had been shitting on me ever since.

This Murkrow was the same; that same proud look in its eyes as it stared greedily at the protected food before screeching at me. It was also the signal to attack.

The other Murkrow pair dived in, going for the food. I waited until the last moment and flashed my torch up, light at full strength. The Murkrow pair both screeched and went to turn but Piplup and I were ready.

I swung the blunt side of the hatchet towards a Murkrow's head and it connected with a solid ' _thunk'_ that seem to reverberate around the clearing. The sound of flesh hitting flesh behind me let me smirk towards the Murkrow sitting in th- it was gone! I spun, searching with my eyes but nothing could be seen.

Did it fly off because we took out it's goons? I started to smile and relax as the 2 defeated birds flew off, but the mocking sound of laughter drew my attention. I turned to see the leader sitting in the exact same tree it had been at the start, except this time… this time…

It had a damn Magikarp in its talons!

My mouth dropped open in shock! How in Mew's name did it get one of the Magikarp? I'm standing right over them!

" **Thief, a dark type move, used to steal items from opposing Pokemon in battles or steal from stupid trainer's when out in the wild"**

I sent a betrayed look at my Pokedex as the boss Murkrow gave us another round of mocking laughter before flying off, Magikarp in its grip.

I dropped to my knees with a defeated expression.

"Magikarp… no… my yummy…" Piplup gave an adorable chirp from next to me and I brightened!

"Your right Piplup! Plenty more Magikarp in the river that we can still eat. We're still here for a few more days! I'm sure between us we can eat them all so that stupid ball of feathers can't get any of them" This time, it was my turn to cackle out into the night as plans of revenge formed inside my head.

Of course, to be that hungry, we'll need to train extra hard. I'll introduce Piplup to some sprint drills. Never know when we'll need to outrun a flock of crazy gossiping flying-types…

The exhaustion suddenly hit me like a Machoke and I staggered. I stumbled around the campsite cleaning it before putting dirt on my fire and almost started crawling towards my tent. I needed sleep. Sleep and cuddles…

I scuttled into my tent and cuddled up with Piplup, who was adorable enough to want to sleep next to me.

Tomorrow, it would start all over again. I'll start with some stretches after we eat, then I'll ' _yawn'_ move onto catching more "Piplup's…"

 **xXxXx**

Viridian city was an inner-city complex that consisted of a few sky scrapers that were built around a magnet car station and a rural area that surrounded that city complex on all sides, the rural area that surrounded the inner city was surrounded by a sturdy stone wall that was patrolled by 4 Ranger squads always, one for each prime direction; North, East, South and West.

It was the only other place I'd ever been to if you discount Pallet town, and the main trainer route I'd just travelled to get here.

Well, that I remembered anyway.

I'd apparently been to Saffron city with Mom when I was 3, but I didn't really remember that.

Piplup was away inside it's Pokeball after a light morning exercise outside the wall that I'd quickly went through to the joy of the few Rangers in viewing range. It was a bit weird having them stare at me, but they clapped and cheered when I was finished so I decided a smile and a wave couldn't hurt.

I didn't stay and explore thank god. I'd spent an extra 2 days camped at the grove thanks to Piplup learning Peck and the very basics of Aqua ring. Peck was a simple move in theory but was hard to train with thanks to the fact that it hurt Piplup's beak at first to use it.

Aqua ring on the other hand was barely stable and couldn't be used when Piplup wasn't fully submerged in water. Piplup had to train inside the river, since it couldn't make the water surround itself quite yet, still being a bit young and untrained with pure water manipulation.

Another entity to add to the list of things we'll work on later.

My only stop was to the Pokemart, where I stocked up on antidotes and a few more Pokeballs much to the joy of the cashier that was extra eager to help me out. He was nice enough to even give me an extra Pokeball for free! I gave him a smile and wave and watched as his face went red as I left.

A lot more people were staring at me than usual, so I just ended up following one of Mom's more useful rules: Be polite and smile. I got a lot of smiles in return thankfully. For a second, it felt like I was being treated like an ultra-rare Pokemon…

But now as Viridian Forest loomed in front of me, I couldn't help that second heartbeat of excitement to start building inside my chest. The forest was literally a straight path to Pewter city if one was in a hurry and didn't want to deviate to one of the numerous side paths that branched out into the forest.

That straight path was always filled to the brim with trainers travelling back and forth, and don't forget the nearly uncountable number of Bug-type specialists that littered the forest like the bug type Pokemon that called this place home.

It was a trainer's first test.

One of endurance for all newbie trainer's like myself.

I'd trained Piplup extra hard for this exact reason. If I couldn't beat a bunch of other newbie trainers and a bunch of barely legal age bug-type trainers, then what good was chasing after my dream when I got stuck on a hurdle like this? None.

"Pokedex, passive scan mode. Record all Pokemon encounters" A beep was my confirmation as I stepped through the gates into the forest proper. The first thing I noticed was a barely audible hum that seemed like a constant background noise; probably made by all the Pokemon. The second was a trainer staring at me from like 6 feet away.

"Trainer! Our eyes met and now its time to battle! I'm bug catcher Melvin, here to ki..ki..ki.." He stuttered to a stop. I held my stare. He kept staring back at me. I waited... and waited and watched as his eyes grew bigger and his face went crimson. He was staring at me and I couldn't handle it anymore!

"Are we gunna battle or not?!" I cried out, this was my first battle! Why would he stop during the middle of his introduction!? Did I need an introduction?! Was he gunna say something extremely cool like 'Kick you to your doom'?!… Ahhh! I need a cool introduction!

Dammit! Stuff hesitance! I'd go first! This guy had turned mute!

"Go Piplup!" My heartbeat, the very small breeze I could feel on the back of my bared legs, the red flash of a Pokemon releasing, my excitement. The green forest around me, the dirt path beneath my feet, the barely seeable blue sky through the canopy.

I took it all in. Was I going to win? Lose? I didn't care right now. This! This moment right here was what I was a trainer for. This struggle, this feeling, this building excitement inside my breast. My smile grew.

"G-go Weedle!" Melvin shouted. His face was still crimson, but he had finally released his Pokemon!

"Piplup, Bubblebeam into Peck" I commanded.

And it was all over.

I stood still, shocked at our easy win. That was it?! My first proper battle as a trainer and it was over in 2 moves… Why… Mew… why do you mock me so? Where was the challenge? The struggle?! Was this trainer just this weak? Was that why he was literally at the entrance? To help build confidence in the rookie trainers by letting them have an easy win?

I replayed it in my mind again. Piplup almost bounced forward, Bubblebeam burst forth almost like a proper water-gun and collided with the still form of the Weedle. The Weedle was blasted backwards and landed heavily, it was half-way to rolling over when Piplup was next to it, Peck landing easily on its barely moving form.

And that was it. Barely 5 seconds.

I grew furious. The other trainer's in here better be a lot better!

I didn't even wait for the guy to give me his money. I stormed off looking for more trainers! I wanted a better battle dammit!

 **xXxXx**

 **So, hope you all enjoy my third chapter!**

 **Now, I've recently restarted on Pokemon Platinum with Piplup as my starter to get a feel for it as I write. I don't know how everyone else starts, but I train heavily against wild Pokemon. My Pokemon is at LEAST always evolved before the first gym, and Piplup was nearing level 20 by the time I got around to facing Rorke. I've caught every Pokemon possible so far and have only trained Piplup (and a bidoof to use as a HM slave, yes that includes Magikarp!), I also have an Onix with me that I'm going to train up into a Steelix using a second 3Ds. So that'll be good.**

 **I hope I've shown the training process here in this chapter!**


End file.
